Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club head with a hosel having a cross-sectional diameter that is conducive to bending.
Description of Related Art
The USGA Rules of Golf limit set forth certain structural limits for conforming golf clubs. For example, Appendix II, Rule 2(c) states that, for non-putter clubs, a “shaft must be attached to the clubhead at the heel either directly or through a single plain neck and/or socket. The length from the top of the neck and/or socket to the sole of the club must not exceed 5 inches (127 mm), measured along the axis of, and following any bend in, the neck and/or socket.”
Golf club hosels typically are cylindrical in cross section and are consistent in width, which provides support for the shaft but resists bending. Adjustable hosels currently are very popular among golfers, so there is a need to provide golf club hosels that can be adjusted or bent to change the angle of the shaft with respect to the golf club head without sacrificing structural integrity.